Remembering Mum
by Mamajules12
Summary: Lucien tries to help Jean through a Mother's Day.


Lucien rolls over reaching for Jean but she is already up. Most mornings she wakes much earlier than him, needing to get her day started. Sundays have become their day to lay together long after the sunrises. With no church mass to rush off to or patients to prepare for they relish the lazy Sunday mornings together. He listens to hear if she might be in the ensuite making her way back to him but the room is silent. He gets up to search for his wife.

He heads to the kitchen first. No sign of her but the teapot is still warm. Going into the sunroom he spots Jean in the garden, her favorite old cardigan wrapped tightly around her warding off the autumn chill. He is about to make his way to her when the early morning sun catches her face and he can see the traces of tears shimmering on her cheeks. Lucien observes that she is standing near the plant, Christopher's plant. He aches for her, that tears can still fall for a man long gone. It must be the reason for her tears.

He is about to turn to leave the sunroom, leave her to her grief when Jean sees him. She gives him the gentle smile that reaches her eyes full of love for him. He is drawn to her despite the pang of jealousy that remains in his stomach.

"You're up early this morning. Everything alright?" Lucien asks not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry Lucien. I couldn't sleep and you looked so peaceful sleeping." Jean reaches out for him as draws near to her. He wipes a remaining tear from her cheek and looks towards the Gold Tooth Aloe.

"Thinking of Christopher?"

"No...well a bit. I was thinking of my first Mother's Day." The tears pool in her eyes once again.

"Aaah, yes, of course. It's Mother's Day. I'm sorry Jean I forgot all about it."

"I really didn't expect you to remember. I'm not your mother Lucien." Jean gives him a playful nudge.

"So why the tears my love."

"Just remembering how happy I was...after losing the baby, to be able to celebrate the day with my healthy baby boy in my arms. It was still such a new thing to celebrate Mother's Day but oh, I was so proud to be one. We didn't have any money to spare so Christopher split his mother's plant that I admired and planted it at our farm for me." Jean leans deeper into Lucien for warmth and comfort.

"Your Christopher was a good man." Lucien understanding now the reason that of all the plants Jean could have taken with her from the farm this was chosen. He should have known there is more to the plant as with most things with his wife.

Jean smiles up at Lucien. She knows how difficult it is for him to think that she loved another before him. "Yes, he was Lucien. He had his faults just like a certain doctor I love but he was a good man." She shivers in his embrace.

He rubs her to create warmth, neither making a move towards the house. "Sometimes I wish we were just a few years younger. How I would love to have given you a daughter."

"That sure of yourself?"

"Or son! Do you ever wish...oh I'm just being silly."

Jean's hand strokes his face and she ponders the question that went unspoken. "In this moment yes, Lucien I wish we could have had a child that is ours. Would I change our life to make that happen? No. Do I regret that it can't happen? No. Besides, you did give me a daughter."

"Li. And you gave me two sons."

He sees the sorrow in her eyes again. Her sons, that is what this about. The sons that she gave life to after losing a daughter. The sons she went hungry for so they would not. The sons that she loves unconditionally that may not remember what day it is just as he didn't.

Lucien does his best to make the day special. After their time in the garden, Lucien makes a fire in the parlor to rid the chill that lingers. He places Jean in a chair with her feet up and a fresh cuppa, much to her amusement. When he suggest they go out for the day Jean protest feigning too much to do in the house.

"Right. I'll just get some brekkie on."

"Thank you, Lucien."

They spend the hours together going through old files. Jean telling him stories of former patients. He loves when she starts telling the colorful tales of the residents of the town. Her knowledge never ceases to amaze him.

Through the hours the phone remains silent. With every passing minute Lucien hides the anger that is rising in him. He is going to have a long chat with Christopher. As for Jack, he wishes he could knock some sense into him.

Just as Lucian is starting to have thoughts of bodily harming his stepsons the phone rings. Jean leaps to the phone, hand on the receiver by the second ring. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself for disappointment before answering. Lucien is pleased when he seeing Jean's face light up even before he hears her say _Christopher._

Christopher, Ruby and Amelia speak with her for a long time. Amelia telling her Nana she drew a picture that is in the post. Jean feels the love from them, contented being remembered by her oldest. Lucien notices that Jean's step is lighter the rest of the day and her smile is back.

Jean is slipping into a nightgown when the phone rings. Lucien, already ready for bed gives a loud groan. The late hour must mean the station is looking for him.

"I'll get it. You finish getting ready for bed."

Lucien answers the phone in the kitchen. "Hello, This is Dr. Blake." Lucien listens to the voice on the other end. "I'm glad you phoned. This will mean so much to her."

He makes his way back to the bedroom as Jean is about to climb in bed.

"Do you need to go to the station?"

"It's Jack." Jean gasps, Lucien realizing she fears the worst. "No, it's alright. He's on the phone for you, darling. He remembered."


End file.
